Syldor Vessar
| Image = Syldor.jpg | ImageSize = | Caption = |Wendy Sullivan Green|See .}} | Type = NPC | Actor = Matthew Mercer | First = | Appearances = | Last = | Count = 2 | AppID = Syldor | Pre-StreamApp = true | SpecialsApp = true | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = false | C5App = true | Name = Syldor Vessar Matthew Mercer tweeted the official spellings of Syldor Vessar's first and last names.Matthew Mercer released a page of his DM notes containing a description of Syldor. | AKA = | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Elf | Class = | Age = | Alignment = | Languages = | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Syngorn | Family = Devana Vessar (elven wife) Velora Vessar (elven daughter) Vax'ildan (half-elven son) Vex'ahlia (half-elven daughter) | Connections = Elaina (former mate and mother of his twins) | Profession = Ambassador of Syngorn | StatsRef = | Level = | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | Fanart = }} is an ambassador of Syngorn and the emotionally distant father of Vax'ildan and Vex'ahlia. As an NPC, Syldor is played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance Syldor has long, black hair, a pale complexion, and a stern look. Personality Vax'ildan and Vex'ahlia described their father as emotionally neglectful and contemptuous of their human heritage. He reluctantly took the twins in because he couldn't stand the idea of any part of him - even tainted with human blood as they were - to be so close to peasantry. However, he exhibited a very protective and affectionate side for his pureblood daughter, Velora. Syldor maintained an aloof and formal manner around Vox Machina and his two eldest children but clearly came to regret his treatment of the twins. Biography Background Some time ago, Syldor encountered a human woman and sired two half-elf children with her: Vax'ildan and Vex'ahlia. When the twins were ten years old, Syldor had them brought to Syngorn to live with him. However, Syldor was very distant and cold towards his children, which—combined with the similar attitude of the other elves in the city—led to the twins running away one autumn night. Several years later, Vex and Vax encountered their father in Emon while doing some odd jobs with the rest of their party, known as Vox Machina. Syldor was in the capital on business as ambassador of Syngorn. However, his contact within the Tal'Dorei Council had gone missing, and he hired the party to find him so that he could get back to work. Following Vax'ildan's death, he and Vex'ahlia made an effort to have a closer relationship than before. Syldor would go on to do what he could with his political clout to try to make the future generations of elves in Syngorn more open and accepting of the other races of Exandria than he was. Relationships Vax'ildan and Vex'ahlia |edit=hidden }} .}} |edit=hidden }} References Art: Category:Syngorn